magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 20
Volume 20 is the twentieth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Against the Medium Dungeon Capturers fight against the Black Djinn. Koumei Ren uses Dante Al-Thais but gets tired easily. Alibaba Saluja cooperates with Hakuei Ren to slash them, but much to his surprise, even Amol Saiqa isn't able to cut them. Gyokuen Ren explains that it's useless for 6 Metal Vessel users to fight against it. Aladdin also explains that their enemy is living creature and creating Black Djinn and Defensive Wall consume its Magoi. It will be able to created about ten thousand more Black Djinn, which is impossible for already exhausted warriors. Then, Kouen comes and destroys several Black Djinn. He then switches his Djinn Equip to Agares, digs a hole in the ground and pulls out the lava flow to use it for his Flame Metal Vessel. Alibaba wonders who the hell Kouen is. Kouen goes around and destroys multiple Black Djinn by constantly relishing his Magoi and attacking. Aladdin says that they have to stop him, as he's getting closer to death this way, but Koumei explains that he won't listen to him, since Kouen doesn't mind hurting himself, making Alibaba sentimental. However, Kouen makes exited face and can't wait to the conversation he's going to have with Aladdin. He then grabs Alibaba to have his support. Kouen helps Alibaba with replenishing his Magoi and the two of them use their Extreme Magics. Kouen destroys all Black Djinn outside the defensive wall and Alibaba, after a help of Kouen, is able to open cracks in it. Alibaba and Kouen were able to destroy the pillar that connected the thing in the clouds with the Medium. Kouen explains that his white flames last eternally unless he orders them to disappear. He then reminds Alibaba to go and recover his Magoi, but as they reach the volcano, the fire in it disappears thanks to several big hands. The Medium absorbs his Black Djinn, much to Aladdin and Kouha Ren's surprise, and turns into a huge, slim doll. First, it takes the Rukh from Astaroth's flames and then proceed to others lifeforms. Realizing what's happening, Aladdin warns everyone that whatever it touches, let it be the trees or people, the victim's Magoi will be taken which will result in death. Gyokuen explains that the Medium is already adapting to their "Father". Alibaba tries to attack it, but soon gets caught by himself. The same happens to Kouen, and their Djinn Equip gets stripped from them, resulting in the skin being teared off and bleeding. Seeing them, Kougyoku Ren goes into rage and attacks the Medium with Vainel Arros and Vainel Al-Salos, successfully spearing her opponent. Much to everyone's surprise, Kougyoku's attacks works. Aladdin realizes that attacking other parts of the Medium's body than hands, it'll work. He summons three Ugos and attacks them with Har-Har Infigar, but the enemy takes Rukh from sand. Kouen orders Koumei to direct others' attacks. Hakuei, Kouha and Kougyoku summon their Extreme Magic, and Aladdin attacks with Har-Har Infigar, able to attack thanks to Koumei. Meanwhile, Kouen and Alibaba watch them from faraway, amazed. Kouen restores Alibaba's arm, while Alibaba is amazed by Kou's strength and wonders if they could oppose Sinbad and others. He also realizes that Hakuryuu is missing and asks Kouen whether he will come or not, but Kouen isn't sure. He then exclaims that they have to move as well and Alibaba agrees. The whole group attacks the Medium at once, with their moves being directed and combined by Koumei's Big Dipper Transfer Circle. After piercing the enemy, it starts stealing the sea's Rukh and becomes even bigger than before. The whole group is at their limit. Aladdin still believes that they will be able to win, even though the shape of the "Medium" is different from Alma Torran. He reveals that the 72 Household Members of Solomon became Djinn in order to fight against it in the past. Afterwards, Hakuei is attacked, but Aladdin protects her. Kougyoku, thinking that she's unworthy of living as she's been reduced to such a sorry state near the sea, attacks it, but her water blades are useless. She gets caught in the Medium's hands, but Kouha tries to save her, cutting it off. However, he gets caught as well, and while Kougyoku's skin gets teared off only on her legs, Kouha's whole body is damaged. Koumei teleports a mountain, but the Medium is unharmed. The Treacherous Magi Gyokuen is watching the battle via the Black Rukh. She wonders who Aladdin is. Upon learning that he's a Magi whom Solomon let sleep in the Holy Palace and obtained Solomon's Wisdom, she comments that Solomon was arrogant after all. She says that she knows Aladdin because she also served under Solomon in Alma Torran. She gets her staff back and recalls the day when she betrayed him; while being one of his three wise Magi. The Hour of Downfall The Medium is bringing an end to the world. Gyokuen wants to crush Solomon's arrogant will and to let the world sink into darkness along with Aladdin. Aladdin realizes what is happening. The scene is watched by the people in Magnostadt, including Myers and Doron. At that time, Sphintus looks at Titus' remains with tears welling up in his eyes. However, the Medium is stopped by fully Djinn Equipped Sinbad, who came along his Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel users. Aladdin realizes that Yamraiha and Drakon also tagged around. Gyokuen is wondering how Sinbad dare to bring Djinn and their masters in one place. Sinbad states that he is grateful to the two people who quickly realized what was happening and brought everyone there from all across the world. Yunan replies that it's good that they made it in time, as he was very worried. Meanwhile, when Alibaba is relieved after the winning the battle, he runs out of Magoi and starts falling down after his Djinn Equip wears off. Much to his shock and confusion, he is caught by Morgiana, who appears before him brightly smiling. The Last Fight Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel users Djinn Equip, followed by their Household Members, fight the Medium. Alibaba is shocked to see Household Equipping, but Morgiana says that she will be like that in the future as well. Yunan reminds her that it's not a good idea, as she won't be able to go back to her human form. She opposes him by saying that she wants more strength and then starts flying. Sinbad asks Yunan what unnecessary hints he gave her and he explains how she can properly use her Household. Morgiana attacks the Medium and other Household Members do the same, breaking a bit of the Medium's Defensive Wall. Muu Alexius comes along with the reinforcements from the Reim Empire and breaks it completely. Meanwhile, Scheherazade releases all of the accumulated Magoi in her which she had as a clone of real Scheherazade, and by this, helps restore the Magoi of those already exhausted, however, with her own life as a price. Then, all of gathered Dungeon Capturers able to perform Djinn Equip combine their Extreme Magic to give the Medium decisive blow. The Medium's Hesitation The Medium begins to fall to pieces. When the gathered start thinking that it's the end, the Medium regenerates. Gyokuen laughs, saying that there's no way for 13 people to kill it when 72 had problems. Muu curses that even with Scheherazade's last Magoi they couldn't do it. Asked by Aladdin what he meant, he explains that they were able to use their Extreme Magic thanks to her, but with her dying. He also mentions that Titus died a while back as well. Meanwhile, Sphintus regrets that he went to the battlefield, as he couldn't help Titus. The Medium stops moving. Yunan explains that it's because of the white light inside it and the fact that the human that became its core is hesitating. Aladdin realizes that it's Mogamett and goes inside it through Wisdom of Solomon, taking Yamraiha with him. There they meet Matal Mogamett's Rukh surrounded by the people whose Rukh also became part of the Medium. Aladdin notices who stopped Mogamett, Titus Alexius wanted to see the power that changed his life again. Mogamett's Realization Judar asks Hakuryuu Ren if he doesn't want to rush over his sister's side, but he replies that it's not the reason for their visit, with which Judar agrees. Mogamett is wondering why he was thinking that he was living the more correct life than others. He realizes that his hatred has taken lives of both Magician and normal people. He says that he wanted to realize the wishes of Goi and understands that even if they are imperfect, he was the only one building the wall between them. Aladdin apologizes for saying that he wasn't fit for a king of Goi, as even now, a lot of people is relying on his teachings. He wants Mogamett to go with him and save Magnostadt, as he is the only one that can do it now. He recalls that for that reason, Titus risked his life and is stopping him even now. Mogamett however explains that he can't do that, because he cannot atone for his sins; he guided a lot of people into depravity and while he himself can return to the white Rukh thanks to Titus, others can't. Aladdin only confirms it. Mogamett, after realizing the sign of Titus, asks Aladdin to search for a way to make a Black Rukh return to white. He asks if it's impossible to bring them to where their families are resting, much to Aladdin's confuse. He realizes that there might be a way, but no one found it yet and finds his resolve to do it. The Chancellor thanks Aladdin for letting him meet with Yamraiha once again, even if he isn't worth it. Yamraiha explains how she was abducted from the Royal Palace of Musta'sim. Mogamett apologizes for stealing her life, but she exclaims that she was happy. Aladdin adds that a lot of people were able to find hope and feel warmth around them. Mogamett starts disappearing. He thanks Aladdin once again, also for protecting his country. Aladdin is also asked by him to tell the Magicians, "No one is superior in comparison to others. No matter if he is a Magician or not... No matter if he has ten or a hundred time more power than anyone else... No matter if he so dazzling... Don't abandon yourself to him. Because someone who lived without being wrong once in his life doesn't exist." He then disappears with a smile. Meanwhile, the Medium starts breaking and collapsing. The Black Rukh disperses and there's no trace left after the Medium. Gyokuen comments that the weak "core" is useless after all and they have to do everything by themselves. Al-Thamen's member informs her about the death of the Reim Empire's Magi, Scheherazade, saying that her Rukh went to that place, what makes Gyokuen happy. Welcome Home! In the meantime, Titus arrives in the Holy Palace and is greeted by Ugo. Marga dreams of her promise to meet Titus again and then, be together forever. A Magician tells Sphintus Carmen not to worry as she will survive, but Sphintus replies that when she wakes up, Titus won't be there. Meanwhile, Sinbad and Kouen stand against one another. Kouen reminds everyone that Magnostadt was their original objective. Sinbad reveals that Reim and the Seven Seas Alliance are now allies and they have to use their all powers to return Magnostadt to its former glory. Kouha realizes that he just wants to seize it for himself. In this case, Kouen tries to take Aladdin with him. Then, Magicians join them. Gyokuen is happy about the outcome, Scheherazade's death. She notes that they haven't wasted their time and they'll be easily able to invite "their Father" later. Al-Thamen's members think that Solomon might revive Scheherazade. In the Sacred Palace, Scheherazade points out that it should be Titus to become a new Magi, what Ugo does. He sends Titus back to the Reim Empire, from where he is sent to Magnostadt, completely confused about why he is alive. There he is warmly welcomed by Aladdin, Sphintus and Marga, who tells him, "Welcome home!!". Then, they tightly hug him. Over the country, Judar collects the Black Rukh. As he's done, he wants to leave with Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu apologizes to Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba for choosing other way after all and bids them farewell. Chapters ''Night 189: Ten Thousand'' ''Night 190: Union of Flames'' ''Night 191: The One Who Eats Rukh'' ''Night 192: Fierce Attacks'' ''Night 193: The Treacherous Magi'' ''Night 194: The Hour of Downfall'' ''Night 195: Full Power'' ''Night 196: Hesitation'' ''Night 197: The Message'' ''Night 198: Welcome Home'' ''Extra Comic: Yunan and Mister Sinbad'' ''Extra Comic: Morgiana Meets Fanalis Corps'' Category:Volumes